¡Que no aparece!
by GirlBender L
Summary: A sus quince años quedó embarazada, pero su novio se esfumó. Ahora, tres años después y gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Ino, Sakura intentará encontrar a Sasuke con lo único que tiene: una vieja foto y la dirección antigua de su abuelo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Que no aparece!  
por GirlBenderL**

-Probaste con "Sasuke Uchiha", ¿verdad?

-Obvio.

\- ¿Sasuke nada más?

-También.

\- ¿Qué me dices de "Sasu-kun"?

-Dime que es una mala broma….

\- ¿Y su segundo nombre?

-Solo tiene uno, Ino.

\- ¿Y si le escribes…?

\- ¡Que no, que no y no! ¡Que no aparece! Ya me harté de andar buscando hasta por debajo de las jodidas piedras. Simple y llanamente desapareció: me embarazó, lo presentía, se fue, se borró del mapa. Me dejó tener a la bebé sola, me dejó criarla sola sus primeros tres años. No está y lo peor es que cada año lo busco con ilusión de hallarlo. Pero el bastardo no tiene Facebook. Su mamá le dijo que hasta los diecinueve le dejaría abrir un perfil y no sé si lo fue cierto, pero ya está a dos meses de cumplir esa edad y no aparece en ninguna red social.

\- ¿Quieres que lo busque?

-Hazlo, pero no lo hallarás. Te juro por la vida de mi hija que no puedes encontrarlo. Además, el hecho de que el papá de Sasuke sea un funcionario público sumamente adinerado hace que su familia deba mantener un perfil muy bajo.

\- ¡Ay, Sakura! ¿Y por qué no te rindes, mejor? Mira que no lo necesitas. Tu niña está súper, nunca les ha faltado nada. Es una niña hermosa y sana, que se nota que heredó tu fuerza y tu carácter. Además, si quieres un hombre, está el tonto pero guapo de Naruto babeando por tus huesos. No te digo que le consigas un reemplazo al papá de Sarada, pero en vista de que no aparece, pues… A Naruto le gustan los niños.

Sentadas en esa banca del parque, mientras veía a Sarada jugar en los columpios con otras niñas, comenzó a pensar que tal vez su amiga Ino tenía razón. A los quince años, Sakura se ilusionó fuertemente con un chico del colegio y quizá él no le correspondió con la misma intensidad, pero al menos le hizo caso. Seis meses después le entregó su cuerpo al susodicho y al cabo de dos meses se embarazó, aunque no adrede. Conforme las nauseas le comenzaron, ellos fueron saliendo menos a comer. Luego tendría mucho sueño después de estudiar, así que Sasuke ya no le diría que fueran a caminar. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, ambos se fueron distanciando. Es gracioso, porque a pesar de ello, le quería. No sentía dolor ni preocupación, ninguna clase de agobio. Sasuke no les hacía caso a las mujeres muy seguido, así que era improbable que le fuera infiel. Solo le estaba dando su espacio porque ella llevaba semanas sintiéndose enferma.

Todavía alcanzaron a verse un par de veces más antes de su desaparición: fue un miércoles y un viernes. Para entonces, Sasuke ya no estudiaba en el mismo colegio que ella, pero aún se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse. La última vez que lo vio, sin esperar que fuese la última, ni siquiera se despidió de él tan afectuosamente. Nada más le dijo "¡Nos vemos mañana, te ayudaré con la tarea!" y sonrió, muy enamorada. Pero él no la fue a buscar a casa al día siguiente, ni le llegó llamada de un teléfono público, que era lo que él usaba para hablarle porque su mamá no le permitía tener celular.

El colmo fue cuando la regla ya no le bajó. Esperaba que apareciera por lo menos uno; pero ninguno de los dos cumplió sus deseos. Así, Sakura terminó llorando desconsolada en plena pijamada con Ino. El test de embarazo tenía la cantidad de rayitas a la que todas las adolescentes temen. Sin más opciones, se durmieron las dos y el pedacito creciente de Sarada. A la mañana siguiente hablaron con los padres de la nueva madre, que sorprendentemente comprendieron mucho. De seguro les causaba pena el romance trágico del que su hija fue víctima. Del que seguía siendo, mejor dicho, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años desde tal suceso.

-Ino, no puedo olvidarme de él. He tenido otros dos novios pero nada llena el hueco que Sasuke me dejó. Aún lo quiero, le extraño. A veces despierto después de haber soñado con él y paso todo el día triste. He tenido la buena suerte de que Sarada se conforma con que le cuente sobre cómo era él, pero cuando me pregunte por qué ya no está conmigo y por qué no ha regresado por ella, no sabré qué responderle. Me querré meter un montón de pastillas por la garganta o lanzarme del puente que está a tres calles. Por lo menos quiero saber de él una vez más, ni siquiera me interesa pedirle dinero o que reconozca a Sarada como suya.

Ino no respondió, ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver la cara de su amiga. Compartía su tristeza, podía ser empática con ella gracias a que la acompañó durante todo su embarazo y vio todo lo que ella sufrió: la expulsaron del colegio, le hicieron bullying por las redes sociales en cuanto se enteraron del chisme… y encima tenía el corazón partido por no poder encontrar a su único amor. Ino se apegó tanto a Sakura que fue al hospital con ella el día en que dio a luz. Amaba a su amiga como se ama a una hermana; sentía impotencia de no saber qué hacer por ella en este momento. Minutos después decidió que al menos intentaría despejarle la mente un rato: fue por Sarada y las llevó a comer crepas, pues sabía que ambas las amaban. En todo el camino, Sakura no habló; por lo tanto, a Ino le tocó mantener conversación con la mini persona que todavía tenía momentos en los que no se le entendía lo que decía.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que tengo de él?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una foto y la dirección de su abuelo. Aunque váyase a saber si todavía vive en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Pues eso es! Mañana mismo iremos a buscar a su abuelo. Le dirás que eres una vieja amiga de su nieto y que pasabas por casualidad cerca de su casa. Te acordaste de él de pronto y como no tienes su número de teléfono pero le recuerdas con mucho cariño, quisiste ver si conseguías algún modo de localizarle. Para que te crea, le mostrarás la foto de Sasuke.

-Estoy muy ansiosa por encontrarlo, Ino, pero no creo que…

\- ¡Patrañas! – Sakura la calló. No le gustaba que Sarada escuchase malas palabras, porque parecía perico y lo repetía todo. -Lo siento. Pero debemos intentarlo. Lo más que pasa es que no vive ahí el viejito. Nos vamos y seguimos buscando año tras año en las redes sociales o esperamos a que algún día regrese a la ciudad, si es que se fue.

\- Queda lejos…

\- ¡No importa! Acaban de pagarme hace dos días, aún tengo el dinero suficiente para llenar el tanque de gas. Pero… ¿llevarás a Sarada?

-Sí, definitivamente.

-Entonces ya está, lo buscaremos mañana. No te arregles mucho, pasaremos primero al salón de belleza y tal vez a comprar algo bonito para vestir. Será tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. ¡Anda, marca a la oficina para pedir el día, diles que estás muy enferma! ¡No, yo hablaré por ti, dame el número!

...

Bueno, darlings... Aquí les va el primer capítulo. Tal vez tenga solo dos, a lo mucho cinco. Les avisaré por mi página cuando publique capítulo nuevo. ¡Nos leemos!

girlbenderl/


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Que no aparece!**  
 **Capítulo 2  
** Por GirlBenderL_

Pidió autorización para faltar un día al trabajo y, bajo alguna que otra protesta, se la dieron. Así son en los trabajos, nunca quieren dar descanso a un empleado, por más eficiente que sea (como lo era el caso de Sakura). Una vez teniendo eso listo, nada más le quedó esperar a que fuera la siguiente mañana, cosa que casi la saca de quicio. Sakura dio vueltas por todos lados: rodó en su cama viendo su teléfono por hora y media, volteó su colchón pensando que a lo mejor eso le incomodaba. O bueno, al menos eso deseaba creer. Tras seguir intentando en vano, procedió a darse una larga ducha con agua tibia, cosa que tampoco la relajó. Clasificó su armario por colores, dobló las blusas que tenía pendientes, limpió sus brochas de maquillaje, lavó las frutas que come a lo largo de la semana. Limpió su estufa, metió a la lavadora una tanda de ropa más y para cuando por fin se sintió cansada, vio el reloj y descubrió que ya eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Posteriormente se metió a la cama, sin saber que las tres horas que dormiría serían atormentadas por los sueños que traían de acompañantes. ¡Eran más bien pesadillas!, nunca dejó de pensar qué sucedería en el viaje. ¡Sudaba frío!

Las probabilidades eran varias. Podía ser que llegasen y el abuelo las corriera abusivamente, pensando que eran oportunistas, sabandijas que absorben dinero. También, por otro lado, podría ser que ya no viviera allí ningún pariente de Sasuke. ¿Y si su mamá le abría la puerta? ¡Con esa señora nunca marchaba nada bien! El odio mutuo era tanto que Sakura ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Pero… ¿qué tal si era el papá de Sasuke quien se asomaba? ¿La reconocería? Eso quizá podría ser lo mejor que pudiera pasar; ese señor siempre fue muy amable con ella, incluso notando de la obsesión descarada de Sakura por su hijo. También existía la probabilidad de que el abuelo le dijera que él se fue del país, o que murió, o que está en coma, algo así. Tres años sin verse daban lugar a muchas oportunidades, sobre todo para alguien tan adinerado como él. Y a Sakura se le ocurrían mil probabilidades menos la de que él fuese quien abriere la puerta bendita. No quería ni pensar en qué haría él.

En fin: la alarma sonó y Sakura, demacrada por el desvelo y los nervios, se levantó dividida en dos. Una parte de ella pensaba en cuán agradecida estaba de no seguir soñando patrañas, mientras la otra susurraba constantemente a su cerebro lo cansada que estaba. Con pocos ánimos arrastró sus pies hasta la habitación de su hija. La despertó, desayunaron, cepillaron sus dientes y se metieron a bañar. A eso de las ocho y cuarto, mientras Sakura lavaba de forma frenética la cabeza de su niña, esta se quejó.

-Mami, ya te tardaste mucho.

\- ¡Tienes razón, lo siento! Venga, ya hay que salir a vestirnos.

De no haber Sarada hablado, Sakura pudo haber seguido ahogándose en sus pensamientos bajo la ducha. ¡No había estado tan perturbada en años! La última vez que se sintió así de asustada fue cuando dio a luz; y ni la idea de tener un cuerpo entero saliendo de su vagina de quinceañera le aterraba tanto como la idea de hallar a Sasuke y que él no quisiera saber de ella. O de ellas. Es que no había motivo siquiera para que él quisiera volver a entablar amistad.

-¡Hola! ¿Ya están listas?- La voz de Ino entrando a su apartamento le sorprendió, por primera vez. Era común que eso pasara, Ino tenía llaves. - ¡Sarada, te ves hermosa! Esos son muchos colores… ¿Tu mami te vistió así?

-Nop.

-Eso explica todo. ¿No quieres que escoja algo para ti?

\- ¡No, así!

\- Si tú lo dices…- Ino alzó los hombros y se dio la vuelta para hallar a Sakura aún en ropa interior, sentada sobre la orilla de su cama. Sabía, por experiencia de los cuatro años que su amistad había durado ya, que cuando la veía así era porque tardaría una eternidad en vestirse y, ¡por todos los cielos, que no había tiempo por desperdiciar si querían alcanzar la carretera antes de que fuese hora de tráfico pesado! Por lo tanto, escogió los jeans de lona clara más ajustados que Sakura tenía, y una camiseta blanca que poco importaba, ya que pasarían comprando ropa.

Dicho y hecho. Pronto pusieron el auto en marcha y fueron a parar en el centro comercial más cercano. De allí, Ino salió con un nuevo vestido lila, Sarada con un suéter y Sakura con una blusa de las que dejan al descubierto los hombros, color guinda. Ya vestidas con sus estrenos, el plan continuó con su curso y corrieron para llegar a tiempo a su cita en el salón de belleza, donde Sakura abandonó su larga cabellera y se vio por primera vez con el cabello hasta los hombros.

-¡Qué linda, mami!- repitió Sarada mil veces mientras tocaba su cabello suavemente. Sakura sonreía abochornada y se reacomodaba el flequillo. La verdad es que Ino siempre sabía cómo lograr que Sakura se viese guapa. A todo esto caminaban ya al estacionamiento: Sakura en silencio e Ino intentando entender todo el parloteo de la niña de a penas tres años.

Todo continuó según lo planeado: Sarada en la parte de atrás del auto, viendo videos en el celular de su mamá; Sakura en el asiento del copiloto, dormitando; e Ino como conductora. Parada en el centro comercial, directito a las tiendas de ropa. Dos pausas más en la gasolinera, en el supermercado (por unos snacks para el camino, porque manejar despertaba hambre) y en marcha a la casa del abuelo. Pronto estarían a dos ciudades de donde actualmente vivían. ¡La casa de ese hombre estaba lejos, e Ino estaba loca por ofrecerse a ir hasta allá sin seguridad de lo que hallarán! Pero bueno. No quedaba de otra. Ahora que ya estaba durmiendo Sarada, Ino le proporcionó un coscorrón a su amiga.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Tienes que reaccionar ya, no es para tanto!

\- Pero si no estoy haciendo nada…

-Exacto: no estás hablando nada, no estás buscando canciones en la radio como loca, no te estás robando mis papalinas; solamente estás sentada revisando tu Instagram. Ni siquiera tomaste una foto para subirla hoy y eso que estamos bien arregladas.

-Es que… Tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasará si llegamos y no hay nadie?- Ino permaneció en silencio, cosa que a Sakura poco importó. No necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba salir de una vez por todas del embrollo en que se habían metido. Ya iban a medio camino, Ino había pagado todo y no había modo de decirle que quería regresar a casa, no lo iba a permitir.

-Pues entonces nos rendimos. Si no hay nadie, solamente nos damos la vuelta y nos vamos a casa. Dormimos mucho y sigues con tu vida como la has vivido los últimos tres años. Esto es lo más que podemos hacer.

Sakura calló unos segundos. Tocaba su cabello y veía sus puntas, por fin pensando algo bueno: que le encantaba su nueva cabellera corta. En caso de que Sasuke sí estuviera presente y aceptara verla, quizá le parecería lindo. Después de todo, nunca le hizo un solo cumplido sobre su cabello y, cuando él no decía nada con respecto a algo, era porque no le parecía del todo.

-¿Y si no se acuerda de mí? Me sentiría morir. Se supone que había un lazo de afecto entre nosotros, aunque sea leve. ¿No crees que si no me ha buscado para nada, ni siquiera en las redes sociales, es porque no le interesa saber de mí?

-Bueno... nunca lo había pensado así.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡hola! ¿Saben? Yo tenía pensado apresurarme a terminar esta mini historia, pero he estado muy triste y malhumorada estas últimas dos semanas, no he hecho mis tareas de la universidad siquiera y escribí un capítulo muy mediocre como para subirlo, así que me esperé a estar medio de buenas para escribir otro, un poco mejor.

Les estaré avisando en mi página de Facebook cuando publique el tercero.

/GirlBender L


End file.
